


Bed Sharing Amongst Troubled Teens

by sirius_bucky_solo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Marauders era, Not A Happy Ending, but I still maintain that they were together, except for the prongsfoot, i like it tho, idk this is sad, not an overly sad one tho, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/pseuds/sirius_bucky_solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't be serious." I knew as soon as the words left my mouth that I'd made a mistake. "Why, dear brother, who else could I be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Sharing Amongst Troubled Teens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryRoyale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryRoyale/gifts), [fictionalcandie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/gifts).



> This is gifted to you two for introducing me to the wonders of Prongsfoot, knowingly or not. Your stuff is amazing and I hope you enjoy this :)  
> Everyone else, thanks so much for giving this a go and please kudos and comment if you enjoyed...xx

"You can't be serious." I knew as soon as the words left my mouth that I'd made a mistake. "Why, dear brother, who else could I be?" My older sibling smirked that arrogant smirk that always made my fingers twitch, as though I could wipe it off his face with a fist. I missed when his brother would smile at me, the way he only seemed to at one person these days. 

"Stop deflecting you cad, you knew what I meant! What on earth are you thinking, as if Mother will allow this..." Father probably wouldn't like it either, but of the two of them there was only one who scared us both and it wasn't him. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and dramatically tossed his hair, perhaps trying to draw attention away from the way his hands shook at her mention. 

"Oh Reg, the days of Sirius Black waiting for his mother to approve his activities are long over. I've already spoken to Second Mum and Charlus and they think it's a great idea, James too, of course. I know you'll miss me terribly, but surely you can see that it's better this way for us both." His speech started out cocksure but by the end betrayed uncertainty. He didn't really believe that he would be missed. Ladies and gentlemen, my brother. 

"But....you can't just leave." I hated the way my voice sounded small, even to my ears. I managed to pull my knees to my chest, leaning back on the pillow that we shared on the tiny bed. We were in the Room of Requirement, which had taken shape as our childhood bedroom when we slept and were still allowed to be happy together. Sirius reached out and ruffled my hair, shorter than his but still long enough to tickle my cheekbones. "Don't think of it like that, baby brother. The only place I'm leaving is that horrible house, I'm not leaving you or Hogwarts. Surely you knew this was coming, you had to have, I've been planning it since third year."

I bit my tongue to choke off the puppyish whine clawing up my throat. Too many 'lessons' from Mother instilling the need to never be weak, meant that I hadn't allowed my vulnerability to be seen by others in what felt like forever. Meeting Sirius' eyes, it appeared as though I had kicked him in the stomach. Ah. I had said that aloud. "I'm okay now though, I promise." Hesitantly, I pressed my shoulder into his and tilted my head towards him, immediately rewarded as he dragged me towards him and pressed his face into my hair. 

It had been a long time since I had hugged my brother. It was nice, and it felt like safety and smelled like home. We had been sitting like that for a while, with my ear pressed to his chest listening to his heart beat. "Come with me. Regulus, please." What a sight to behold, or rather, listen to. Sirius Black lacking all pretences and false bravado, simply my brother. 

"You know that I can't." The truth sat unyielding between us, devastating in its simplicity. I wanted to go with him so much, move into the Potter residency without so much as a thought for what it would mean to the Black family tree. But I couldn't. I would let him go, and I would stay and be the perfect Slytherin son and future Death Eater. They'd only find me and take me back with them if I tried to leave anyway. But I would make sure that Sirius could leave and be happy, protect him from them with all that I can. His arms shook around me and he tightens his hold. 

"Do I know that? We could be a real family, one who loves each other and is good. I know you've always wanted that. They'd love you, you know. It'd be hard not to." He exhaled into my hair, probably thinking of how they loved him. Not for the first time, I wished I had something like that. But it wasn't going to be, I knew better than to sit around hoping and feeling sorry for myself and yet I couldn't shake off the longing that clung to my skin and invaded my senses.

"Of course you do, Si, and we both know Mother would rather have two dead sons than two traitors. I won't let that happen. Not for all the love in the world. Besides, they already love you." And it was true, the whole school knew the unlikely story of James Potter and Sirius Black, the sports star and the bad boy falling in love. In fifth year, Mr and Mrs Potter had sent Sirius a grey knitted scarf for his birthday that had perfectly matched his eyes, and he had worn it all year and then to their house in the holidays. 

"It's supposed to be my job to protect you, baby brother. I'm sorry I haven't been better at it. I...I do love you Reg, and I hate that Mother and Father have done this to us. It isn't fair, but I think we both know that life often isn't. I shouldn't go, it was terrible of me to even think it." His voice has risen in pitch but hadn't lost the shaky quality. Though I wanted him to stay I knew he had to go, and there was a part of me that hated myself for putting my brother in this position. I knew that if I wasn't around he wouldn't have had to make such a decision, just as I knew he couldn't stay in Grimmauld any longer. 

"No! No. Don't say that, you have to go, don't be daft you foolish Gryffindor." My voice came out muffled from where my face was now pressed into his neck, but the comment served its purpose of defusing the tension. Reluctantly, we began to disentangle from one another, the room widening as we stood, surreptitiously wiped our faces free of tears and adjusted our pajamas. Finally presentable, Sirius turned back towards me, genuine smile adorning his features as he gave me another quick hug. 

His hands wrapped around my shoulders as he ducked his head, eyes searching mine for I don't know what. Seemingly satisfied, he dropped a kiss onto my forehead before straightening up once more. It was like watching the curtains being drawn on an old cottage, watching his multitude of walls and masks descend, until I barely recognised the person standing in front of me. Sirius' grey eyes soften once more and I relax, unknowingly worried I would be sneered at or worse. 

Flashing me a cheeky grin that seemed far too brittle on such a young face, my only hero moved towards the door that would take us back to the real world. 

"Goodbye, little brother."


End file.
